<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good night by darlingtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005033">good night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes'>darlingtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, established relationship... i think, i'm terrible at showing them Super Lovey Dovey!!!, it's very. soft and subtle and comfortable i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru finds Hisoka sleeping in the living room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The living room, an unholy hour of the night. Itaru was crouched beside the couch, staring at one of the more notorious sleepers of the Mankai household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hisoka. Hisoka, wake up, it’s cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itaru sighed and looked mournfully at the soda and midnight snacks he had come out to the kitchen for. At least he wasn’t leaving anybody waiting in-game—it was solo RPG time tonight, or it would be if he could get back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. As much as he wanted to get back to his game, he wanted to make sure Hisoka didn’t freeze to death out here a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiiisookaa. Unlike Tasuku, I’m not built like a rock, and unlike Homare, I don’t have an infinite supply of marshmallows. So please wake up on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itaru idly poked at Hisoka’s cheek as his mind wandered through general midnight spaciness and possible ways out of this situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have marshmallows, but maybe there’s some in the pantry? I could get up and look. Or I could save myself a trip and try poking him some more. His cheeks are squishy. Prime example of “you are what you eat,” huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he doesn’t have his guard up enough anymore to do the sneaky speed spy teleport thing when someone catches him off-guard,” he mumbled, blinking at the sleeping man. Pressing his lips together, he pulled his hand away from Hisoka’s cheek and shivered a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self, stock up on the snacks so I don’t have to leave the heating of my room at night, ever. Ah, but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After enjoying the heat of his sweatshirt for a little longer, Itaru took it off and laid it over Hisoka. He probably needed it more, especially if it turned out that Itaru couldn’t lead him back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to get up to search for marshmallows, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, and his heart jumped out of his throat, a particularly lame “Eep!” slipping out with it as he fell backwards onto his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah, you’re awake? That makes my job easier then,” Itaru gasped out, still catching his breath. No matter how many times he showed off his dark protag skills, being on the receiving end of Hisoka’s strength was always quite the experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Itaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my name.” He waited for Hisoka to continue, crossing his fingers that he didn’t just fall asleep again. The full moon outside the window lit the room dimly, and Itaru found himself fixated on the glint of green shining from Hisoka’s half-lidded eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glint blinked. “Why aren’t you sleeping? You worked late today, didn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gaming? As usual. Why aren’t you in your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fell asleep. As usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itaru smiled crookedly. “I’ll be fine without eight hours in, Hisoka. Anyway, wanna get back to bed? There’s no way I can carry you there, but I’ll walk you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Itaru’s arm and stood up slowly, always free of that unstable sluggishness most people had after a nap. Itaru got up from the floor with him, and Hisoka immediately latched on again, looping their arms and hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free arm, Itaru skillfully swiped up his soda and chip bags from the low table. “Off we go then. First stop, room 205, because I don’t trust you to get there yourself if I leave for my room first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Mm…” Hisoka frowned as they headed out of the living room. “I think Arisu’s still awake for his manuscript.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t sleep when he’s awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Ever so subtly, and ever so imploringly, he leaned more of his weight on Itaru’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going to game. Loudly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any louder than Arisu talking and typing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that Senpai already left for his business trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer but another imploring squeeze of his hand. They were already across the courtyard, and Itaru gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First and only stop, room 103.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay. Do you have a Penpen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. His cousin from another claw machine, anyway. You can grab him from the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itaru twisted the doorknob open and warm air smacked them both in the face. Hisoka let go of Itaru’s arm and took a few steps into the dark room ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, then?” Itaru said, shutting the door behind them, but contrary to expectation, Hisoka beelined to the couch instead of the bed. “Hisoka, you can take the loft, I said I was going to game a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel like it. You can game, I can sleep.” Grabbing the stray Penpen cushion and settling into a corner of the couch, Hisoka promptly shut his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itaru scrunched his lips together, amused at, but mostly resigned to Hisoka’s whims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning the TV on and plopping his snacks on the table, he sat down next Hisoka and got back into his game. If he was disturbed at all by the lump beside him wriggling to lean his head on Itaru’s shoulder, it certainly didn’t interrupt his expert gameplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he ended up sleeping in the next morning because he didn’t crawl into bed and set an alarm, well. Oops. It was only half his own fault, since Hisoka turned him into a pillow. The notorious sleeper gained an accomplice, and Itaru wouldn’t complain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! hope you enjoyed!</p><p>i reeeeally want more itaru and hisoka and this is meager content but, them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>